Rebirth Re:Z-3R0-X
by YukitzaKuroi
Summary: Dos científicos invirtieron buena parte de su vida en un proyecto que consistía en traer a la vida a dos seres olvidados por el tiempo, pero recordados por la historia. Por asares del destino, es la primogénita de uno de ellos quien prosigue con la ardua tarea. ¿Será esto una buena idea?
1. DATA 00

**-PRÓLOGO-**

Una voz resonó en su cabeza. Le pareció distinguirla en la distancia, a pesar de la sublime sensación de la nada que le envolvía desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía la percepción de que sus extremidades estaban entumidas o inhabilitadas, o por lo menos esa idea le daba sus adormecidos sentidos. Aquella voz seguía resonando desde la lejanía, al parecer, insistiendo en su persona. Intentó despertar; quería visualizar su entorno y ver quien le llamaba pero la brillante luz blanquecina que le rodeaba, le confundía. Ignoraba si estaba consiente o no.

"¿Dónde… dónde estoy?"; su propia voz, débil y estoica, le sorprendió.

"_Tu sistema ha sido restaurado. Me alegro tanto"_; escuchó una respuesta lejana, amigable y… familiar.

"¿Quién…?".

"_Debes sobrevivir a toda costa. Debes conseguir lo que yo dejé pendiente. Lo que no pudimos concretar cuando nuestra memoria se esfumó"._

"Esa… voz…"

A lo lejos, pudo ver una difusa silueta, enmarcada por una etérea aura azulina que le daba esa forma casi espectral. Tuvo la impresión de que una tenue luz rojiza brillaba en –lo que sería– su cabeza.

"_Eres el único que siempre pudo"_; le dijo la efímera voz, con decisión.

"¿Quién eres?"; insistió aunque su voz no sonaba tan fuerte como él quería.

"_Sobrevive… y lucha contra tu destino"._

La extraña figura, ahora un poco más nítida, esbozaba una cálida y triste sonrisa… de despedida. Fue en ese instante cuando su sistema interno dio una débil señal de alerta. Algo en su sistema de datos le había identificado y forzaba la memoria para procesar la información.

"¡Espera! ¡No…!"

Quiso alcanzar esa imagen borrosa, y que desaparecía frente a sus ojos, sin resultado. Su mano, entumecida, a penas pudo levantarse y quedó extendida frente a sus propios ojos que ya no visualizaban bien a causa de una inevitable caída de sistema. Hizo un último esfuerzo para ir detrás de él, para llamarle, más su cuerpo no respondía ni su voz emitía sonido alguno.

Se quedó con la vaga sensación de que se iba algo importante; que dejaba un tema pendiente. No se trataba de una meta no cumplida o un trabajo hecho a medias. No. Era una cosa diferente, más propia, más de alma, que le regalaba esa sensación extraña dentro sí. Un vacío… que no lograba comprender.

La oscuridad le invadía, otra vez.

-O-

C:/ _

C:/ loading.  
Z:/ DATA IN PROCESS.

Z:/ _ NO ERROR.

_VIRUS DISABLED.

_ALL STATUS ENABLED.

_  
_ _ _POSITIVE.

_MAIN SYSTEM ENABLED.

_VISION ENABLED.

_VOICE ENABLED.

_AUDIO ENABLED.

**\- LOADED.**

**AWAKENING SUCCESSFUL.**

DATA 00: "El despertar".

1

Un extraño pitillo repercutió dentro de la sala de análisis cuando él abrió los ojos. En un principio, no podía distinguir esas formas difusas que se movían frente suyo. Alguien, al parecer, le hablaba directamente, pero su recepción de audio estaba tan impreciso como su visión y no podía asimilar su entorno con claridad.

Un haz de luz golpeó sus pupilas antes de volver a enfocar. Ahora las voces le llegaban con algo de claridad, aunque seguían siendo lejanas. Poco a poco, el enfoque se hacía más nítido y las imágenes borrosas ya comenzaban a tomar forma. Una mujer se le acercó, tanteando algo en su cabeza:

— ¡Doctora! ¡Mire! —; exclamó con alegría.

Otra mujer se acercó rápidamente. A pesar de llevar el mismo delantal blanco de los demás, lucía distinta; tal vez su aire seguro o la manera profesional de dirigirse a sus otros compañeros, le daba cierto rango. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás en un descuidado moño, sujeto por un peine a presión; de su cuello colgaba una especie de fonendoscopio digital de color grisáceo, mientras la credencial le bailaba desde un alfiler enganchado en el bolsillo superior izquierdo de su delantal. En su mejilla derecha, una vaga cicatriz rosada quería esconderse tras un mechón.

Sin perder tiempo, sacó de uno de los bolsillos laterales de su delantal una linternita alargada, y apuntó sin aviso la luz cálida y blanquecina hacia los ojos del individuo en cuestión. De inmediato, éste soltó un leve sonido de desagrado cerrando sus ojos por un segundo.

—Reacciona a los estímulos leves. Es una buena señal—, añadió la doctora haciendo un gesto para que le mirase—. ¿Me escuchas?

Por un instante, las siluetas se desvanecieron y todo volvió a ponerse confuso. Las voces proseguían.

— ¿Qué… sucede? —; dijo al fin, sintiendo su propia voz fuerte y clara—. ¿Dónde…?

Lentamente, comenzó a recobrar la claridad de su visión descubriendo que el rostro de la doctora se hallaba ahora muy cerca de él, con expresión preocupada.

— Vamos, no te desvanezcas ahora—, susurró antes de desviar su cabeza hacia otra dirección—. ¡Monitoreen sus señales! —ordenó.

—No hay errores esta vez, doctora—, respondió la única voz varonil del laboratorio—. Sus signos vitales están estables.

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó ella, con el semblante iluminado de esperanza. No tardó en acercarse y revisar sus conexiones—. ¿Puedes oírnos?

Intentó responder pero por alguna razón sus labios no se movieron. Estaba tan confundido con el cúmulo de repentina información, que no pudo articular palabra. La asistente de la doctora, que hasta ese momento se encontraba quieta en un costado de la cápsula, lo notó.

—No te preocupes—, le dijo la doctora mientras monitoreaba algo en una computadora cercana—; es normal su confusión. Yo estaría igual si un día despertara de un largo coma y viera tanta gente y cables a mí alrededor.

"¿Qué… rayos?"; pensó el sujeto, tratando de moverse sin resultado. Con suerte podía sentir sus brazos y los dedos de las manos.

—Doctora… — agregó la joven con un dejo de preocupación al ver que movía algunos de sus dedos.

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. No puede movilizarse aún—; le respondió.

"¿No… puedo moverme? ¿Qué quieren de mí?"; y en un esfuerzo por saber que diablos sucedía allí, sus labios musitaron algo que los demás no pudieron entender, pero si escuchar.

— Sistema estable al cien por ciento—, se oyó de nuevo al –parecer– único hombre del equipo investigativo.

La doctora se acercó una vez más, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Nos oyes? ¿Puedes oírnos y visualizarnos?

Sus labios se movieron, lentamente, antes de responder.

—… Sí.

De inmediato, el rostro de ambas mujeres se llenó de alegría y no tardaron en dar una exclamación de júbilo que fue compartida por los demás presentes, sin demora.

— ¿Dónde…? —insistió la voz, un poco confusa, mirando a la doctora quien se agachaba a observarle otra vez, sonriente:

— Tranquilo. De a poco irás entendiendo todo. Primero debemos corroborar todo tu sistema y estado. ¿Algún error de percepción?

—No—; respondió con tono seguro—. Las veo y escucho claramente, ahora. Sólo no comprendo qué sucede.

— Ya te lo dije. De a poco comprenderás.

— Es lógico que por ahora estés un poco confundido—, añadió la asistente—. Tu sistema puede que no asimile todo aún y que tampoco se procese por completo tu memoria, provocando algunas lagunas en el _data._ Esperamos que al terminar de actualizar tus archivos y software obsoletos, eso mejore. Estamos en ello.

— ¿Actualizar… recordar…? —, y una punzada le atravesó la cabeza, soltando un gruñido de dolor.

— No te esfuerces— le susurró la doctora, acariciando su cabeza—. Tu _data _no está corrupta y hemos recuperado más del noventa por ciento de información. Tomará algo de tiempo que tu sistema se adapte. Nos ha costado más de cincuenta años de investigación traerte de vuelta. No hay errores ahora. ¿Hay algo que recuerdes?

Miró a la mujer unos instantes, mientras su cabeza divagaba, de manera confusa, sobre unas leves imágenes escondidas en lo más profundo de sus archivos. Unas imágenes lejanas e imprecisas, que se encontraban atascadas a fuerza en su memoria. Con un poco más de esfuerzo pudo adentrarse más allá, donde sus archivos más preciados estaban con resguardo absoluto gracias a su propia decisión. Fue allí que logró visualizar esa efímera silueta que le sonreía, amigablemente.

—… X… —respondió suavemente, sin titubeos.

Al escucharle, ambas científicas se tomaron de las manos, felices y satisfechas. Después de tantos desvelos y fracasos, esa respuesta confirmaba sus sospechas y premiaba sus esfuerzos. ¡No había duda! ¡Era él!

Sin embargo, su triunfo duró poco cuando una leve alarma sonó desde la maquina de monitoreo. Pronunciar ese nombre y buscar más información sobre sí mismo en su propia _data_, le produjo un leve colapso en su reparado procesador que aún no estaba completamente funcional. La cabeza le ardía y el dolor aumentó, provocándole un leve corto circuito interno. Su entorno le daba vueltas y todo volvía a ser borroso, confuso.

— ¡Mantengan la línea a su sistema! —, escuchó a la doctora, a lo lejos.

— ¡Doctora! ¡Se nos desvanece! —; chilló la asistente, asustada.

— ¡No! ¡Vamos, resiste!

Le pareció que la mujer le llamaba por su nombre, pero su sistema se caía y cada cosa se volvía incomprensible. La asistente articulaba palabras mudas, mientras le acercaba algo a su rostro. Ya no podía oír nada. La ceguera le iba invadiendo pausadamente y sentía que iba cayendo en un pesado sopor. A lo lejos, una lejana silueta azul se quedaba incrustada en su memoria, en un remoto recuerdo, junto a unas silenciosas palabras.

La oscuridad le invadía de lleno, otra vez.

2

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo era más claro. Las luces de la sala ya no le molestaban y su entorno era perceptible con más claridad; incluso el pesar en su cabeza se había disipado como si nunca hubiese existido. Como si sólo despertara de un placentero sueño.

Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró a la asistente durmiendo sobre una silla, muy próxima a la cápsula en donde él reposaba, con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza tambaleándose hacia adelante. Ahora que asimilaba todo sin dificultad pudo descubrir que la durmiente era un poco más joven que la doctora. Su cabello era largo y estaba trenzado hacia el costado derecho, dándole un aire juvenil y despreocupado. También se percató de que su contextura era fina y pequeña, que su piel era levemente rosada, y que llevaba unas grandes gafas –redondas y sin marco– que tarde o temprano se resbalarían por el puente de su nariz, a causa de su actual postura. Siguió explorando la amplia sala y comprobó que estaban solos. Al parecer era tarde y cada cuál se había retirado a descansar, dejando a la joven asistente de guardia.

Sin pensarlo, y al comprobar que tenía movilidad en sus extremidades, se sentó con cuidado sobre su óvalo lecho y con precaución extrajo de su cuerpo los cables y los tubos de ventilación. Necesitaba salir a explorar por su propia cuenta. Estar inmovilizado por tanto tiempo le impacientaba. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la alarma de la maquina de monitoreo, cuando jaló el último cable que llevaba incrustado en el pecho.

La muchacha pegó un brinco sobre su asiento y al percatarse de lo acontecido, corrió hacia la cápsula y le sostuvo por los hombros.

— ¡No te muevas! —, chilló suplicante—. ¡Aún no estás completo! ¡Podrías dañarte y tus _hardwares _no están protegidos!

—… ¿_Hardwares_?

— Además, si sales de la cápsula vas a perder la energía suministrada por el alimentador vertebral.

El androide le miró por breves segundos antes de obedecerle, no muy complacido, y recostarse nuevamente en el lecho, para luego llevarse una mano al rostro. La impaciencia se reflejaba en su semblante.

— Por favor, sé paciente —, sonrió la muchacha, mientras volvía a conectar todo en su respectivo lugar y desactivaba la alarma.

Un ruido airoso, proveniente desde el costado izquierdo de la sala, anunciaba que alguien había ingresado con apremio y agitación.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —, se oyó a la doctora con voz nerviosa, acercándose a ellos.

— Nada. Nuestro príncipe se despertó inquieto y casi se desconecta del alimentador.

— ¿Príncipe? —; musitó él, mirándoles por debajo de su mano.

La doctora dio un suspiro de alivio y se acercó con cuidado, examinando si estaba todo en orden.

— Aunque tu sistema esté estable y sólo esperábamos que volvieras a despertar, aún estás en proceso de afinamiento. Por lo menos ya corregimos los errores del procesador interno. ¿Sientes algún malestar?

— Ahora, ninguno.

— Nos ha costado trabajo, así que ten paciencia. Pronto tendrás libertad de acción. Aún falta por analizar los últimos detalles de tu sistema motriz. ¡Pero ya puedes sentarte! ¡Es un gran avance! —; finalizó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos, mirándolas con detenimiento. No saber nada le incomodaba, pero tampoco podía negar que sentía alivio al sentirse otra vez _vivo. _El peso de los cables sobre sus hombros le molestaba un poco, y ahora que tenía una visión más amplia de sí mismo, notó que su cuerpo estaba a medio terminar, aún con las conexiones a la vista y el color crudo oscuro de su exoesqueleto. La asistente hizo un gesto para que le mirase:

— No te preocupes. Hemos diseñado para ti un cuerpo que se asemeja, lo más posible, al que poseías originalmente. ¡Vas a quedar guapo, ya verás! Pero creo… que ya es hora de presentarnos —; dijo la asistente, apoyándose a los pies de la cápsula, justo sobre el motor de energía que ya estaba levemente tibio—. Me llamo Riana. Segunda científica al mando del Proyecto R.E 23.25. Y ella es Jazel, cabeza del proyecto, experta en ingeniería robótica y biomecánica.

— No era necesaria esa menuda presentación —; alegó suavemente la doctora.

— ¿Eh? Pero él lo va a saber de todas formas.

Jazel suspiró cándidamente y fijó su atención en el androide, tomando su mano y ofreciéndole una amplia y grata sonrisa. Agregó:

— Es un agrado tenerte de vuelta. Es un gusto conocerte al fin… Zero.

"_¿Zero?"._

**-FIN DATA-**


	2. DATA 01

DATA 01: "Renacer".

1

_**Año 3XXX.**_

Edenia es una de las siete colonias operativas para el testeo de _reploides_, vigentes. Antiguamente existían diez orbitando cerca del planeta Tierra, cada una autónoma y con diversos focos de estudio; sin embargo, luego de un gran accidente que destruyó por completo una de las colonias madre –y que sustentaba a las demás –, arrasando con las estructuras vecinas, los gobernantes prefirieron inoperar algunas restantes y así abaratar costos de mantención en caso de accidentes costosos.

Este territorio espacial, junto a sus unidades vecinas, crean y estudian _reploides_ de nueva generación antes de ser mandados a la Tierra. Cada uno se especializa en un área en particular: salud, seguridad, ingeniería, construcción y batalla. Esta última realizada por dos colonias, debido a los altos costos y a la gran demanda que había de las mismas. Edenia es una de ellas y es el lugar que alberga a Jazel y a sus camaradas.

A sus cuarenta y cuatro años, la doctora nunca tuvo problemas serios dentro de la gran nave. Sus únicos desvelos eran causados por el proyecto que llevaba a cargo y que su padre le había heredado. Ahora, si miraba hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de que cada caída, frustración e insomnio, valió la pena; que todo el esfuerzo realizado por su padre desde que ella era una niña, daba resultados positivos. Aunque el proyecto no estaba completo en su totalidad, la dicha que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con la soledad y la nostalgia que tantas veces la embargó en el pasado. Su triunfo era tan grande, que no había nada que pudiera opacarlo… salvo la ausencia de su progenitor y lo lamentaba. Ella habría dado lo que fuera con tal de que su padre estuviera allí, a su lado, festejando.

Se acomodó en el pequeño escritorio que está adjunto a los pies de la cama, dentro de su habitación. Era estrecha y sencilla, con el espacio suficiente para las cosas básicas que pudiera necesitar. Estaba además recubierta de metal térmico, que le ayudaba a mantener una temperatura ambiente adecuada. La puerta era automática y se abría reconociendo la huella digital de su inquilino, sin mencionar el sistema de emergencia que hacía que todas las puertas de las instalaciones, incluyendo las privadas, se accionaran por sí solas para facilitar una posible evacuación. A sabiendas de eso, la doctora Jazel podía dormir tranquila cada noche.

— Riana, ¿me copias? —, dijo de pronto, acomodando el auricular del comunicador en su oído, mientras encendía la pantalla holográfica de su _laptop_ personal.

— Sí. ¿Necesitas algo? —se oyó desde el otro lado.

— Voy a conectarme desde mi habitación a la cámara de monitoreo del Lab-2 —; decía sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, dando rápidos toques por el táctil holográfico—. Para que me resguardes la señal. Ya sabes, que a veces no me reconoce al acceso cuando ingreso de mi computadora personal.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —, contestó su asistente, desde la sala de estudio, sentada al frente de un gigantesco panel informático, rodeada de diversas pantallas, de las cuáles sólo funcionaban tres—. ¿Vas a trabajar desde tu habitación, otra vez?

— Bueno… si me pillan a estas horas de la noche en el despacho me llega un regaño.

— Yo también te regañaría, no has dormido bien estos días. Es normal que tu esposo se preocupe por ti.

— Sabes que ya no es mi esposo. Sólo tenemos una buena relación laboral.

— Ajá… —sonrió pícaramente—. Ya sabes, dónde hubo fuego…

— ¿Está listo el resguardo? —, interrumpió un poco nerviosa.

Riana no añadió nada más con respecto a ese tema, pero se reía para sí mientras veía unos planos en la pantalla central, justo al frente de ella, y abría una pequeña pantalla en el monitor táctil de su izquierda.

— ¡Listo!

Jazel introdujo una contraseña y de inmediato tuvo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad y de la computadora principal en su pequeña pantalla.

—Gracias. ¿Estás en la sala de estudio? —preguntó de pronto, al comprobar la señal de envío.

—Sep. Estoy revisando los planos de Zero.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso?

— Todo bien. Mañana nuestro príncipe rojo estaría completo al cien por ciento. La armadura está lista para ser acoplada.

— ¿Príncipe rojo?

— Recuerda, el azul es otro.

La doctora sonrió y de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron a la señal que le llegaba desde el Lab-2. Allí se veía una cápsula –similar en donde estuvo Zero– sellada por completo por una cúpula de vidrio polarizado. A su alrededor, dos maquinas de monitoreo y una pantalla central que se erguía justo arriba de la cabecera del lecho, y que a veces daba alguna señal o imagen vaga.

— Verdad—suspiró—; el príncipe azul es otro.

— Espero que su nueva apariencia no le desagrade. Leí por ahí que su mal humor y poca paciencia es tan legendaria como su fama de guerrero.

— ¿Hablas de Zero?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Y de dónde sacas tú esa clase de información?

Una risa maliciosa se oyó desde el otro lado del auricular.

— Soy una investigadora innata, querida—; dijo con cierto dejo de orgullo—. No sólo sé interpretar planos y resolver problemas numéricos. Además, a pesar de los siglos, su legado permaneció en boca de muchos. Si no fuera porque tu padre encontró y rescató esos archivos, Zero sería sólo una leyenda más. ¡Y ya sabes lo que se forma de boca en boca! Tengo en mis cuadernos de investigación tantas leyendas urbanas con respecto a él; tanta falacia y tantas suposiciones. Me pregunto si la doctora Ciel estuvo al tanto de _esa_ clase de información.

— Quien sabe. Lo único que tenemos claro son sus propias anotaciones y las carpetas recopilatorias que mi padre rescató de las instalaciones abandonadas. ¡Agradezco tanto que no abandonaran las investigaciones y que todo se haya conservado intacto!

— Pero de nada habría servido todo eso, si no fuera por el hallazgo de _ese laboratorio_ arcaico.

— En realidad, más que el hallazgo es el hecho de que pudieran ingresar en esa zona aislada y de acceso restringido. Quien sabe cuántos siglos ha estado esa ciudad en ruinas abandonada y cubierta de escombros. De hecho, aún me pregunto como dieron con ella. Su ubicación era tan inexacta. Imagínate: esa parte del mundo ha estado inhabitable por miles de años. ¡Hasta en los registros históricos no se detalla con claridad que sucedió con ese pedazo de tierra que alguna vez fue un país! Pero con tantas guerras que hubo después…

— Gracias al cielo… que ahora estamos en paz.

Jazel se guardó su opinión al respecto.

—Volviendo al punto. Tenemos a Zero… pero el proyecto aún no está terminado. Los planos eran los correctos, al igual que los de Zero. De hecho mi padre y su compañero gastaron más recursos en investigar más sobre esto que con Zero. No entiendo porqué aún no resulta. ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? ¡Yo misma investigué y analicé todo lo que encontramos! ¡Todo estaba correcto! Sin decir los fracasos con la asimilación de cuerpo. Partimos con él antes que con Zero… ¡Y mira!

—No te desanimes—; la animó su asistente, que en el transcurso de la plática se había traído un café desde un dispensador cercano—. Yo aún mantengo la teoría de un auto-sellado de seguridad como sucedió con las memorias de Zero. Para evitar un uso malicioso de su sistema, él mismo selló sus memorias; pero al ser destruido y conservar de su ser tan sólo una pieza modificada, no podía recobrarlas.

— ¿Cómo Zero evoluciona con eso?

—Mucho mejor. Hoy reaccionó mejor a la recuperación de archivos. Está consiente de que sólo se recuperó un noventa y seis por ciento de su totalidad, así q esperemos que los datos perdidos no sean relevantes. Pero… no dijo mucho. Habla lo justo y necesario.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo hoy?

— Que nosotros sabíamos más de él que su propio ser, pero que ha ido recordando cosas pasadas. Preguntó si le habilitaríamos las armas. Yo le dije que sí. También pidió hablar contigo cuando él ya estuviera listo. Y mientras más pronto, mejor.

— Y eso que habla lo justo y necesario —; rió un poco la doctora—. Veo que es verdad eso de ser "impaciente".

— ¿Los gobernantes no han preguntado nada al respecto?

— No les he informado que Zero ha reaccionado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sabes la respuesta. Nunca me gustó que estuvieran encima de mi padre cuando anunció su proyecto. De hecho, lo que fue un desafío personal se transformó en una obligación casi de estado. Si el doctor Brown no hubiese insistido en ello para sacar financiamiento…

—Tranquila. Lo pasado, pisado. Pero apoyo tu decisión. No le menciones nada a ellos hasta que el proyecto esté cien por ciento listo.

— Gracias. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Riana sonrió.

— Encontré algo que puede alegrarte.

— ¿Eh?

— Hay un archivo oculto entre las carpetas de información del proyecto. De hecho, esta junto con los planos de los diseños originales y de programación. Lo encontré de casualidad mientras buscaba alguna _info_ que se nos haya pasado. Tu padre, por alguna razón lo encriptó, así que no es un archivo original del proyecto. Supongo que es algo de creación propia.

— ¿Y qué contiene?

— No lo sé. Tiene contraseña. Hoy, luego de dejar a Zero, me vine hasta aquí para ver si encontraba alguna pista al respecto.

— ¿Y por qué no me habías informado?

— Porque cuando lo encontré, despertó Zero. Con todo el alboroto de ese día, pues lo olvidé. Disculpa. Tengo el archivo resguardado en un disco óptico. Me llama la atención porque es un archivo pequeño. Por seguridad lo borré de la fuente donde lo encontré.

— Crea una copia. Tú te quedas con una y yo con la otra. Si mi padre lo ocultó fue por algo.

— ¡Roger! Yo por mientras seguiré analizando los planos. ¿Le informarás de esto a Zero?

La doctora se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, con la mirada fija en su pequeño computador. La cápsula sellada, con los monitores a su alrededor, dónde era visible vagamente el rostro de alguien que duerme, la dejaron pensativa.

— De momento no. Ni nosotros sabemos si lograremos tener éxito. No quiero crear falsas expectativas. Le diré cuando todo este dilema se resuelva.

— De acuerdo—; respondió no muy convencida—. Por favor… intenta dormir esta noche.

— Tú también. Buenas noches.

La señal se cortó. Jazel se sacó el auricular y lo dejó al lado del teclado. Dio un suspiro largo, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro en gesto de impaciencia. Las palabras de su asistente, referente a Zero, le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza:

"_Su poca paciencia es tan legendaria como su fama de guerrero"._

— No quiero ser recordada por mi poca paciencia, pero…—, miró hacia la pantalla unos instantes, expectante. Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de la silla, tomó una bata y salió raudamente de allí, cuidando de no ser vista.

Cuando llegó al B-1 por el ascensor, dobló hacia el pasillo de la derecha e ingresó al segundo laboratorio de análisis, conocido como el Lab-2. Tanto el Lab-1 (donde se hallaba Zero) y el Lab-2 fueron construidos exclusivamente para este proyecto. Jazel las había visitado muy de pequeña, cuando su padre solía llevarla a la colonia, durante las vacaciones. Mientras sus amiguitos disfrutaban de cosas propias de su edad, ella ya estaba enamorada de la ciencia y el espacio. Añoraba ser como su padre y éste, sabiendo los anhelos de la pequeña, la incitaba a seguir sus pasos. Fue en una de esas visitas, en los brazos de su padre –mirando hacia la Tierra por uno de los ventanales gigantes de los pasillos exteriores de la colonia– cuando oyó aquellas palabras que se quedarían marcadas en su memoria por siempre:

"_Si yo estoy aquí tan lejos es porque me juré a mi mismo traer de vuelta a los reploides legendarios. Aunque ahora haya paz, somos humanos, así que traer conflictos está en nuestro ADN. No sabemos cuanto dure esta armonía entre humanos y reploides; por eso necesitamos una carta bajo la manga por si algo vuelve a salir mal"._

Se acercó a la cápsula resguardada y tocó la superficie con cuidado. A sus espaldas la maquina de monitoreo mostraba normalidad. Sus pulsaciones estaban en buen estado, al igual que las señales eléctricas de su "cerebro" artificial. Alzó los ojos hacia la gran pantalla holográfica, que estaba conectada por unos cables azules, a la caja óvala donde yacía y que emitía –por breves segundos– la imagen de un rostro durmiente a través de esta. Un rostro tranquilo lleno de cables neuronales y tubos de ventilación.

— Si tan sólo asimilaras tu cuerpo y salieras del coma —; susurró con tristeza apoyando su rostro sobre la cúpula—. Mi padre dio su vida por ti hace trece años. Por favor… regresa.

2

Riana estaba, desde muy temprano, rondando los laboratorios. Sabía que ensamblar a Zero tomaría su tiempo, pero se encontraba nerviosa. En la mañana, al ingresar al Lab-1 había notado que ya se lo habían llevado para el proceso final y por mucho que los asistentes le indicaron que esperase tranquila, no podía. Después de todo, Jazel y ella eran como "su madre". ¿Cómo no preocuparse por su hijo?

El sistema de ensamblado no era sencillo. Era como si lo reconstruyeran de nuevo. En todo este periodo de análisis, el androide sólo poseía un cuerpo de prueba; de soporte. Ni siquiera tenía un generador propio. Pero ahora las cosas serían distintas. Luego de tan larga espera, ver a Zero completo era más que un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¿Por qué luces tan nerviosa? —, se oyó la voz de un hombre justo a sus espaldas, cuando ella ingresaba por el pasillo que conducía a los comedores. Necesitaba un café.

— ¿Billy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Yo pregunté primero! —respondió el sujeto, acercándose más a ella. Llevaba el uniforme típico de los mecánicos de la colonia, un overol gris con franjas amarillas, con las mangas recogidas hacia los codos y los guantes de protección. A simple vista, rondaba los treinta, pero su piel casi perfecta, los ojos miel y su cabellera castaña le daba un aire más juvenil, casi inmortal. Perfectamente se podría decir que "los años no pasan por él", salvo por un detalle: no era humano.

— No estoy nerviosa. Voy a buscar un café.

— Yo iba por mi suplemento.

Riana le sonrió y sin aviso, le tomó del brazo apoyando su cabeza en éste.

— Entonces… llévame en brazos.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos, estoy cansada y sin fuerzas. ¿Qué te cuesta? Igual vas para el mismo camino que yo.

— Pero yo también estoy cansado. He estado asistiendo a los mecánicos en la sala de maquinas.

— ¿Quién te manda a hacer cosas que no te competen? Además… tienes más resistencia que un humano normal.

— No por eso debes ser abusiva conmigo —; le regaño con tono de broma, mientras le sonreía.

La asistente volvió a mirarle, haciendo un infantil puchero con gesto inocente mientras hacia círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho ajeno, apegada a su costado. Billy no podría contra eso y ella lo sabía. A los pocos minutos, las puertas del comedor se abrían ingresando la dama sobre los brazos de su compañero:

— ¡Buenos días! —; se anunció.

El comedor era un recinto pequeño, pero lo suficientemente espacioso para que todos los miembros de la nave cupieran sin problemas. Al fondo, y separado por una barra metálica que estaba adjunto a un mesón de servicio, se encontraba la cocina. Una de las _reploides_, encargada de esta área, bromeó con Riana:

— Lo volviste a hacer, ¿no? Creo que deberías imponerte con ella, Billy.

— Es que él no puede decirme que no. Yo sé que me ama en silencio —; respondió la joven mujer, dando un brinco y acercándose al mesón—. Quiero un café.

Billy no dijo nada al respecto y se dirigió hacia el otro costado de la cocina, a una ventanilla transparente, donde se le entregaba a diario su suplemento, embotellado y sellado al vacío. Al contrario de los r_eploides_ básicos, él no necesitaba una lata de "aceite" o de agua purificada para la mantención y funcionamiento de su sistema. Él era creación de la nueva era de _reploides_: un _bio-reploide_; construido a partir de células humanas y partes orgánicas que revestían sus músculos artificiales y su esqueleto robótico. No podía ser tratado como un _cyborg_ porque no fue creado a partir de un humano, tampoco un androide. Era un híbrido cuyo cuerpo podría ser compatible con cualquier ser humano y donar parte de sus órganos en caso de emergencia. Un _bio-reploide_, o cualquier _bio-mecanismo_ tienen la ventaja de ser mucho más moldeable y compatible que una pieza mecánica, con la resistencia y durabilidad de una materia no viva. La única desventaja de estos híbridos es su proceso de diálisis mensual que le ayuda a evitar una posible oxidación sanguínea.

La creación de estos seres es limitada y está enfocada para áreas específicas. En el caso de Billy, fue una creación experimental de universidad llevada a cabo por el padre de Jazel, el doctor Hauss, y su colega el doctor Brown. Luego de la desaparición de éstos, fueron ambas científicas quienes lo han mantenido con vida.

— ¿Cómo que no hay café? —; se lamentó Riana, apoyada en el mesón.

— Lo lamento, señorita Riana —, respondió la reploide en tono de disculpa—. Los suministros llegan pasado mañana desde la estación lunar.

— Dioses… ellos deberían enviar más provisiones.

— No escasearía el café de grano si no bebieras tanto —, la molestó el humanoide, acercándose a ella —. Tendrás que conformarte con el café de las maquinitas.

— No soy la única adicta al café en la colonia, y lo sabes—; respondió con un mohín infantil.

— Deberías comportarte como una mujer de tu edad.

— ¿Y cómo debería comportarse una mujer de mi edad? Somos individuales. Cada uno es distinto al otro. Yo soy así y punto.

Billy la miró de reojo y sólo sonrío.

— Doctora Larsen, por favor dirigirse al área F1—; se oyó de pronto una voz digital a través de los altavoces—. Repito. Doctora Larsen, por favor dirigirse al área F1. Urgente.

Riana dio un salto, con el corazón palpitante y el rostro pálido. Por un instante, su respiración se había cortado y Billy creyó que se desmayaría.

— ¡Zero!

Sin decir más, salió corriendo del comedor. Nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntarle algo y Billy era uno de ellos. Se había quedado con la palabra en la boca cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta de ingreso; casi de inmediato, su gesto cambió por uno más serio.

— ¿Y esa carita? —; le preguntó la asistente de cocina, limpiando el mesón.

— Nada —; respondió cortante, antes de beber su suplemento de una gran sorbida.

La reploide guardó silencio, riéndose para sí mientras terminaba de limpiar.

Riana, por su parte se encontraba inquieta dentro del ascensor, que la dirigía hacia la sala de ensamblaje. Esta se ubicaba entre el piso 1 y el B1, próximo a la zona de fabricación de reploides. Era una habitación amplia, llena de máquinas robóticas y cápsulas de sellado, pero mucho más pequeña que la fabrica adjunta. Generalmente esa zona se ocupaba para reparar –o en el peor de los casos desarmar– a los reploides creados en esa colonia y que habitaban en ella. Era la primera vez, en muchos meses, que los ingenieros se encargarían de un trabajo tan delicado e importante como este. Y ese detalle a Riana le preocupaba un poco.

Al llegar, la doctora Jazel ya estaba allí, con la carpeta de apuntes digital bajo el brazo, y un lápiz táctil entre sus dedos ansiosos. Su rostro no sólo demostraba nerviosismo, si no que también su falta de sueño. Al parecer, se había desvelado una vez más monitoreando la cápsula.

— Acaban de terminar con el ensamblaje —; dijo la doctora, a penas vio a su compañera acercarse —. Ahora está allí. Sólo debemos esperar a que despierte.

La joven asistente miró hacia el fondo, donde se hallaba una cápsula en diagonal, empotrada en la pared, sellada, y apoyada por un pilar circular. Los auxiliares le acomodaron allí como último proceso de la operación, para que se recuperara y despertara lentamente. Aún era inexacto el tiempo a esperar, pero por lo que mostraban las maquinas de monitoreo, no sería demasiado.

— ¿Dormiste algo? —, le preguntó de pronto Riana, preocupada por los continuos desvelos de su amiga.

— Casi nada… —; confesó con un cansado suspiro —. Lo estuve monitoreando y todo sigue igual. Todo en orden, todo normal… pero sigue en coma.

— Y… ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás no quiere reaccionar?

Jazel dirigió la mirada hacia su asistente, extrañada:

— ¿Qué no quiere…?

— Dijiste que estuvo conciente antes del incidente. Tal vez sucedió algo aquella vez y por eso ahora no despierta.

— Yo… también lo pensé, pero ignoro si es eso lo que le mantiene en coma. Si fuese así, mi padre sería el único que sabría lo que sucedió con él. Pero…

— No te desanimes. Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

— Eso espero. Realmente estoy preocupada por su bienestar.

— Lógicamente. Todos lo estamos. Pero por ahora… tenemos a Zero —; agregó apuntando hacia la cápsula.

— Sí —; sonrió, Jazel —. Sólo hay q esperar a que despierte.

Una sonrisa amplia y pícara se dibujo rápidamente en el rostro de la joven mujer, cuando oyó esas palabras.

— A lo mejor, nuestro "bello durmiente" necesita de un estímulo para despertar. Un príncipe, tal vez.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Una lucecita amarilla comenzó a parpadear sobre el extremo superior de la cápsula, mientras se levantaba la cúpula que le cubría. Desde adentro, Zero movía sus brazos y piernas, en un intento por sentarse. Las doctoras no tardaron en dirigirse hacia él, expectantes.

— ¡Zero!

— ¿Puedes oírnos?

Zero se había llevado una mano hacia el rostro mientras se sentaba, tratando de asimilar su cuerpo. No sentía ningún malestar como la primera vez que despertó. Al cabo de unos segundos, alzó la mirada por sobre sus dedos y bajó el brazo lentamente, observándolas un momento. Giró la mirada hacia su alrededor, y terminó enfocándose en sí mismo; en sus piernas y brazos, moviendo los dedos. Notó que su diseño había variado un poco, pero se sentía bastante cómodo.

—… Estoy vivo; otra vez —; musitó para sí, apretando los puños.

Su nueva armadura poseía el rojo característico de su persona, simulando muy bien su forma original. El casco tenía una leve variación en los bordes y en los detalles de la cabeza, que ahora lucían más redondeados; su gema azul mantenía su tamaño habitual y los receptores de sonido no variaron tanto, salvo por una finísima línea luminosa, a penas perceptible, que lo bordeaba y que se encendía cada vez que alguien se contactara con él, a través del comunicador interno. Su cabellera, larga y dorada, sobresalía desde la parte baja del yelmo, cayendo como una densa cascada desde su nuca hasta las rodillas, dócil. Sus extremidades ahora concordaban un poco más con las proporciones de su cuerpo, y sus manos estaban revestidas de negro. En su antebrazo derecho, un par de hendiduras que insinuaban algún mecanismo oculto.

— Quedaste muy guapo —; dijo de pronto, Riana con una amplia sonrisa.

Zero no dijo nada al respecto y de un brinco salió de la cápsula. Ahora que estaba de pie, comprobó que sus piernas respondían a la perfección, y que recobró altura. Incluso sus ojos, tan azules y fríos como siempre, brillaban con más intensidad. Por alguna razón, se sentía lleno de energía.

— Déjame darte una leve explicación de tu nueva armadura —; prosiguió la asistente, con mucho entusiasmo—. Seré breve. ¿Ves esa hendidura en tu brazo? Pues es una puertecilla que esconde un "cañoncito láser" que instalamos como arma agregada, reemplazando tu Z-buster original y que era más estorbosa—. Se acercó por un costado para señalarle la espalda y le dio un leve golpecito con los dedos sobre la parte blanca que sobresalía debajo de su cabellera —. Acá va tu sable, que ya te entregaremos y que también sufrió leves mejoras. Y aquí… —, se movió hacia su costado derecho y señaló su receptor de audio—. Cuando recibas un llamado, oirás un pitillo interno. No es un sonido molesto, por si acaso. Sólo debes girarlo levemente con tus dedos para responder. La señal está incorporada en la memoria del comunicador. Si quieres contactarte con una señal específica, sólo debes nombrar los números en cuestión; como por ejemplo… —, puso su mano en su oído derecho, tomando una actitud seria y fingiendo voz ronca— "Señal 801". Así de simple—; rió nerviosa al notar que su mala imitación del robot no podría caerle en gracia a su interlocutor.

— ¿Algo más? —, preguntó Zero.

— ¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido. Tu armadura, a excepción del casco, y el antebrazo derecho, es removible. Está sujeta gracias a unos imanes eléctricos, que se desactivan rozando un sensor táctil. Si notas, hay una diminuta bolita en la mitad del pecho, muñeca y rodillas. No es fácil activar lose sensores. Tiene un patrón. Sólo debes presionar la bolita con un dedo por breves segundos y esta brillará emitiendo un sonido. Luego de eso, desliza el dedo con suavidad… ¡Y _voilá_!

— ¿El motivo?

— Facilitar el trabajo de mantención. Si hay que reparar algo interno con urgencia, este método lo hace más rápido.

— Ya veo.

— Además… —; se le acercó e hizo un gesto para que él se tocara la nuca—. ¿Sientes algo?

—… Sí.

— Apriétalo.

Zero obedeció un poco confundido, frunciendo levemente el ceño. De inmediato, sintió que algo se movió por debajo del casco y enlazaba de un tirón su cabellera, dejándola en una perfecta coleta. Le tomó tan de sorpresa, que no supo que decir. Y no era porque le asombrara, si no porque de todos los aditamentos que poseía, este era el más inútil, a su parecer.

— ¡No puedo creer que al final se lo incorporaste! —; exclamó la doctora, con un dejo de regaño.

— Vamos, Jazel. Es útil. Imagínate en una pelea. Así su cabello no le estorba—, mira a Zero y le sonríe—. Cuando quieras volver a soltarlo, debes apretar el mismo botón.

— No es necesario. Me es cómodo así.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda?

En silencio, Zero volteó hacia la doctora mirándola fijamente. Ella no tardó en comprender esos profundos ojos fríos, que pedían información.

— Sé que quieres respuestas y créeme que te las daré. Después de todo, sólo sabes nuestros nombres —; respondió de inmediato, un poco nerviosa. A pesar de no lucir enfadado, la forma en como la observaba la intimidaba.

— ¿Y bien?

Jazel dio un denso suspiro, antes de responder. Trataría de ser lo más concisa y directa posible. No se podía andar con muchos rodeos con el androide rojo.

— Mi padre, el doctor Hauss, soñó y comenzó este proyecto. Yo sólo proseguí su legado. Traer de vuelta a los reploides legendarios fue su mayor desafío y su mayor logro. Un proyecto de grandes proporciones y que nos llevó cincuenta años lograrlo. Así que, antes de que pienses cualquier cosa negativa de nosotros, te explico que traerte no fue un capricho, Zero. Es un dejo de esperanza.

— ¿Esperanza? —; preguntó extrañado, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Por un instante, tuvo la impresión de haber escuchado algo similar hace algún tiempo atrás.

— Sí. Aunque no haya guerras y vivamos en paz, está en la naturaleza humana crear conflictos… y desafortunadamente, en los reploides también. Ya no es a causa de un virus o una mala programación. Tampoco es el hecho de que alguien los quiera manipular. Va más allá. Sólo con desear ir en contra de todo y transformarse en _Irregulares_ a voluntad, los hace similares a los humanos. Si ya poseen la facultad de cuestionarse su entorno y de creer fervientemente en lo que sienten, luchando por sus propias verdades absolutas, los hace humanos. Tan humanos… que pueden crear enfrentamientos solamente por una diferencia de opinión.

«Ustedes, los reploides, son –sin quererlo– nuestro reflejo idealizado. No sirven las reglas ni las prohibiciones. Los seres humanos somos expertos en omitirlas. A diferencia nuestra… ustedes actúan de manera más pura e idealista. O por lo menos, así lo veo yo.

— ¿Me insinúas que a pesar de haber paz, tienes miedo a que regresen los conflictos y que por eso estoy aquí?

Riana, que seguía en silencio en medio de ambos, miró de reojo a su compañera, preocupada. Después de todo, había muchas cosas que Zero ignoraba y temía que si lograba enterarse, lo tomara a mal.

— Eres muy agudo, Zero —; le respondió la doctora, con una dulce sonrisa—. No esperaba menos de un reploide legendario.

Al oír esa palabra, la asistente hizo una mueca. Había notado ya el error en las palabras de su compañera, pero no pensó que lo volvería a cometer:

— No es un reploide —; dijo de pronto, pero pasó completamente desapercibida.

— Está de más decirlo, ya lo comprendiste —; prosiguió Jazel, con un tono más relajado.

Zero se quedó en silencio unos instantes, sopesando las palabras de aquella mujer. Después de tantos siglos, su destino se repetía. Ese círculo vicioso al cual siempre está expuesto pero que nunca elude, volvía otra vez. A pesar de todo, por muy cansador que pudiera parecer, no iba a huir. Nunca lo había hecho y ahora menos. Lo enfrentaría como tantas veces en el pasado, y de ser posible, lo combatiría.

Jazel se empezó a incomodar, por el repentino silencio:

— No quiero que te sientas utilizado, Zero. El hecho de traerte no sólo es porque queremos tu apoyo en una eventual contienda, si no que… quiero que vivas.

El androide la miró por unos segundos. Estuvo tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, que le pareció no comprenderle bien.

— He estudiado todo sobre ti y tu historia. Riana sabe más cosas que yo. Pero me parece injusto que, a pesar de todo lo que X y tú han hecho por todos nosotros, humanos y reploides, nunca hayas podido disfrutar un poco de paz. No sé que sucederá en el futuro, pero disfruta nuestro presente. Disfruta nuestra paz.

—… Paz —; musitó para sí, recordando levemente a su compañero.

— Zero… —; susurró Riana, inquieta. Por un instante creyó adivinar lo que había pasado por esa mente.

—Yo fui creado para luchar —; respondió al fin, con voz firme —. Siempre he enfrentado a mi destino y a mis enemigos sin miramientos. Si he de luchar una vez más, lo haré. Jamás daré la espalda si ese momento llega. Por ahora, sólo puedo prepararme para ese día.

El rostro de ambas mujeres se iluminó de inmediato, sonrientes.

— Gracias —; dijo Jazel, con tono cálido.

— No hay nada que agradecer —; agregó él, con calma.

— Eres un gran reploide, Zero.

Riana soltó un leve gruñido. Su amiga lo había dicho otra vez.

— ¡Qué no es un reploide!

Esta vez su voz había sonado fuerte y clara, llamando la atención de los dos.

— ¿Cómo que no, Riana?

— No. Los reploides fueron creados a partir de X, cuando el doctor Cain lo encontró y notó que podría sacar provecho de él. Claramente, Zero es un diseño original. De hecho, es contemporáneo de X. Ambos son diseños propios del doctor Light y el doctor Willy respectivamente. Por consiguiente, tratarlos de reploides es equívoco.

Ante aquella explicación, el androide se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en uno de los paneles de monitoreo, que estaba cerca. No pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño con un poco de recelo.

— Veo que estas _bien_ informada —; añadió, estoico.

— Se hace lo que se puede, Zero.

Jazel también se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado.

— Me sorprende y _**asusta**_ un poco tu capacidad de información.

— ¡Hey, tranquilos! Todo es por fines científicos e informativos. Así que apunta en tu libretita, Jazel: X y Zero _**no**_ son reploides. Así que insistir que son "reploides legendarios", es erróneo—; miró a Zero, pensativa—; ¿Qué serían ustedes dos entonces? ¿_Robot Masters_? No lo creo. Quién sabe que habrá sucedido con los _Robot Masters_ previos a ustedes dos.

— Lo que seamos o no, es lo de menos —; prosiguió el androide, sin quitarle la vista de encima —. Hay algo que me intriga. Ya que mencionaron a X… ¿Qué pasó con él? Jazel dijo que su padre "quería traer a los reploides legendarios", lo que significa que X debería estar dentro del proyecto. ¿O me equivoco?

Ambas mujeres se miraron al mismo tiempo, inquietas. Riana le hizo un gesto a su compañera para que hablara, pero ésta calló por un momento. Era lógico que tarde o temprano preguntaría por su amigo.

— Bueno… eso… — titubeó, Jazel. Riana tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Está o no dentro del proyecto? — insistió.

— Pues, sí… pero…

—… ¿No lo lograron? ¿No pudieron recuperar alguna data de él?

Un breve, pero denso silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Riana sentía que le sudaban las manos.

Zero rompió su postura y dejó de preguntar. Desvió la mirada unos instantes, con un leve dejo de desilusión en el rostro.

— Comprendo —; fue todo lo que dijo, antes de dar la espalda y dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta de salida.

— Zero… — musitó Riana, un poco culpable por la situación.

— De todas formas… de él ya no quedaba nada —; concluyó sin detenerse, con la imagen de aquella silueta azul incrustada en su memoria, lejana y efímera.

— ¿A dónde vas? —, preguntó Jazel, sin respuesta. Vio como el androide rojo se desaparecía detrás de la puerta de ingreso, sin ser capaz de detenerle. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sensación de culpabilidad la invadía.

— ¡Jazel! ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

— Ya te lo dije. No sabemos como solucionar ese problema. Es su amigo. ¿Cómo podría crearle falsas expectativas?

— Tu misma lo dijiste, Jazel. Es su amigo y como tal, debería estar enterado de la situación. No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero tampoco voy a contradecirte. No le diré nada… pero yo que tú me retracto antes de que se entere de mala forma y nos perjudique.

Y sin agregar nada más, salió en busca de Zero. Jazel, por su parte, se quedó con un pesar en el pecho. Apretó los labios y se llevó una mano al entrecejo, intranquila.

— ¿Habré hecho lo correcto, padre? —; musitó para ella—. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

Se apoyó en uno de los paneles y alzó la cabeza, cerrando por un instante los ojos. Las cosas debían mejorar pronto.

Riana, en tanto, había encontrado a Zero doblando por una de las esquinas del pasillo central. Estaba detenido, mirando uno de los murales informáticos que se encontraban ubicados, estratégicamente, en diversos puntos de la gran nave. La joven mujer sonrió.

— ¡Zero! —le llamó, acercándose lentamente. Éste le miró de soslayo—. ¿Pretendes recorrer las instalaciones?

— Por supuesto. Ya que ahora soy un miembro más, debo conocer el lugar que me va a albergar desde ahora.

— Pero no tienes porqué ir solo. Déjame, yo te haré un recorrido.

— No es necesario —, respondió moviéndose hacia la izquierda —; puedo manejarme por mi cuenta.

— ¡Pero no es lo mismo! Vamos… yo te guío —; insistió tomando su mano derecha y guiándole por el sentido contrario—. Con alguien que ya conoce este lugar, es todo más rápido.

Zero no supo que decirle. Era tan molestosa, pero amable al mismo tiempo, que sabía que si se negaba ella insistiría con más fastidio. La asistente era de un carácter peculiar y por un momento, más que molestarle le causó gracia.

— Está bien, pero no es necesario que me lleves de la mano —; respondió con calma. Riana le soltó y se sonrojó levemente:

— Lo siento. Ven sígueme.

El recorrido por las instalaciones y la colonia en sí no sería complicado. La razón por la cual Riana quería guiarle por el lugar, era sencilla: debía evitar a toda costa que el androide encontrara el camino hacia al subterráneo. Sabía que si llegaba al Lab-2 no sólo ella iba a tener un grave problema, si no que todos los miembros del proyecto. Traer al androide a la vida les costó demasiado como para perderle a causa de la desconfianza. Sentía que cometían un error terrible, pero no se podía hacer nada más. Sólo esperar y ver como explicarle en caso de solucionar ese problema.

— Edenia es una colonia pequeña —; comenzó a explicar la joven mujer, mientras tomaban el ascensor —. Sólo habemos dos mil quinientos habitantes aquí, contando a los miembros del personal y los reploides. No tardaremos mucho en recorrerla.

— Dime, ¿qué propósito tiene esta colonia? —, preguntó de pronto, apoyándose en una esquina del ascensor y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Eh? No te entiendo.

— Vamos, Riana. Una colonia que posea laboratorios y fábricas de reploides a millones de kilómetros de la tierra, no es por mero lujo. También me llama la atención de que yo haya despertado aquí. No creo que hayan construido una sola colonia para traerme a la vida.

La asistente le miró un instante, estupefacta. No sabía que era lo que le llamaba más la atención, el hecho de que recordara su nombre –y que ella se lo había dicho una única vez –, o que fuera tan observador.

Sonrió. Conocer a Zero sería, más que un placer, una completa aventura.

— Mira, es sencillo. Esta colonia, y las que nos rodean, fueron construidas para testear reploides. Tú fuiste traído acá mucho después.

— ¿Testear reploides?

Riana asintió y luego se acomodó los lentes, mientras miraba como ascendía la numeración del ascensor.

— Como bien sabrás, este mundo ha estado marcado por guerras y el nacimiento de los reploides intensificó aquello. Por mucho que se quisiera la paz, siempre hay algo que sucede y arruina la armonía. Tú y X lucharon cuánto pudieron. A ambos les tocó luchar por su propia cuenta, solos, y con todo el dolor que ello implica. Tantos años, Zero… tantos años y siglos sin que la situación cambiara —dio un suspiro—. Hace muchos años, antes de que Jazel o yo naciéramos, la situación entre humanos y reploides llegó a un punto tan crítico que las naciones, después de un acuerdo mundial, consideraron que crear nuevos reploides era un delito. La idea tenía doble objetivo; por un lado evitar la posibilidad de que aparecieran reploides peligrosos y por otro, controlar la sobrepoblación de los mismos. La reproducción de ellos era tan rápida como la humana. Por cada humano nacido, había cinco reploides en funcionamiento.

Zero estaba atento, con el rostro serio y la mirada fija en ella, sin perder detalle de sus palabras. Por supuesto, no le agradaba en lo absoluto lo que estaba oyendo.

— Y cómo supondrás, esta medida sólo hizo empeorar la situación. El mundo se vio dividido en dos. Por un lado teníamos a los que apoyaban esta prohibición y por el otro teníamos a los que estaban en contra, humanos y reploides por igual. La situación se tornó caótica. No hace falta explicarla con detalle; es obvia. Reploides contra reploides, humanos contra humanos, humanos contra reploides. Esta normativa, lógicamente iba a traer esta clase de consecuencias. Afortunadamente, por decirlo de una manera, unos científicos que estaban en contra de esto idearon un proyecto que les tomó sus buenas décadas pulir y llevar acabo. ¡Y aquí tienes a las colonias! Se pensó que en vez de prohibir o destruir lo que quedaba de reploides, mejor se creaban fuera de la Tierra, condicionarlos y probarlos en un entorno que emularía la vida terrestre, en un rango de tiempo. Si durante ese período, que puede ser de meses a años, ninguno da señal de peligro, es enviado a la Tierra para cumplir sus deberes.

El ascensor se detuvo y Riana le miró con una triste sonrisa:

— Sé que suena horrible, pero esta nueva modalidad ha servido bastante. Desde hace décadas que no se presenta ninguna anomalía y la paz reina en el planeta. De hecho, hasta la demanda de reploides de batalla ha disminuido. Y aquellos que aún están vigentes, ocupan sus habilidades en otras áreas, como seguridad o rescate.

— ¿Y qué sucede con los reploides que no pasan esa prueba? —; preguntó Zero, saliendo junto con ella del ascensor.

La joven se detuvo casi en seco, y le miró por sobre el hombro con un gesto de pena y una muda culpabilidad. No había nada más que decir. Riana siguió con su tarea de guía y le incitó a que le siguiera por ese largo e intimidante pasillo, cuyos ventanales gigantes, posicionados a la derecha del mismo, mostraban toda la magnificencia espacial y la belleza intimidante del planeta Tierra, en la lejanía. El androide se había quedado en silencio y pensativo, antes de percatarse de aquel esbozo. Miró la Tierra por un segundo, con el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados, agradeciendo internamente que X no estuviera allí, porque de seguro no habría resistido el costo secreto de esa paz.

Y mientras Riana insistía con su recorrido, y Jazel se dirigía a su habitación para dormir un poco, alguien obtenía acceso al Lab-2. Con sigilo, la silueta se acercó a la cápsula polarizada, introduciendo un microchip en una de las entradas laterales, y que se encontraba a la derecha del lecho, cerca de las conexiones neuronales. La gran pantalla holográfica, tan apacible hasta ese momento, comenzó a mostrar leves y pausadas señales de distorsión.

-FIN DATA 01-


End file.
